The Charmed One
by forevercharmeds8
Summary: A Halliwell is coming to Mystic Falls. The child Twice-Blessed. Not a Charmed One, but 'the' Charmed One. Will she be led into the shadows and fall in love with darkness, or will she stay in the light, and be the savior that others need her to be? (Normal TVD, AU Charmed) Stefan/OC/Klaus
1. Interlude

**A/N**: A new TVD story with some Charmed mixed in. More will be explained in the first chapter, this is just an interlude of sorts to establish the basic premise of the story and to give some history to the OC. The Charmed portion of the story will be AU, and although the story will most likely follow the storyline of TVD, it will be kind of AU as well. I'm going for this to be a Stefan/OC story but that could change depending on how you all feel (maybe could have some Original lovin' (except Kol; I didn't really like him)).

This is my first story, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome and I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Charmed or TVD, anything you recognize from either show belongs to the creators/producers/etc.

* * *

_**Interlude/Prologue**_

February 2nd, 1992, a baby's cries could be heard echoing throughout the walls of the Halliwell Manor.

A quatrain in an old tomb of a wise apothecary read:

_When three planets burn as one_

_over a sky of dancing light,_

_Magic will rest on a holy day_

_to welcome a twice blessed child._

This prophecy indicated that a child would be born and that child would hold great magical power and wisdom. It was said that if the child was nurtured properly, it would become a savior of the world; but if the child was to fall under the influence of evil, they would become the world ultimate destroyer.

February 2nd, 1992, was the day that Penelope Prudence Halliwell was born.

She was the twice blessed child that would one day inherit the Power of Three and become the Charmed One.

However, whether her life would follow the course of good, or the course of evil, was yet to be determined.

* * *

A/N: So in my story, if you know Charmed, the Angels of Destiny never erased the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed child and the Elders never altered it. Like I said, AU. More info/background will be given in the first chapter. And you'll see the TVD gang; well most of them anyways. First chapter should be out in a few hours. If you have any questions, PM me :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've been obsessing over Charmed lately and love TVD so I decided to write a story. I'm pushing back the timeline of Charmed to fit in with the timeline of TVD. When I imagine my OC, I imagine a mix between Minka Kelly and Odette Annable, but you can picture whoever you think she ought to be (I just like having visuals). Most of the story will be TVD but there will be some _Charmed_ moments and it will kind of be AU, especially when it comes to the Charmed portions. As I stated previously, I'm thinking of making this a Stefan/OC (maybe adding an Original into the mix when they get here (except Kol)), and although I don't like Elena, I do like her and Damon together, so that will be another pairing but they won't be together until later on in the story. The first chapter starts later in season 1 and it isn't much but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Something Wicca This Way is Coming**

Penelope, but more lovingly known as Nella by her family, well at least the family that she used to have, stood in the foyer of Halliwell Manor.

It was the manor that she used to share with her mother and two aunts, but now, she was alone, and she was alone with new powers that she could barely control.

Nella walked over to a table that was pushed up against the wall and picked up a picture frame that held a picture of four smiling faces. She didn't know how she was supposed to survive without them, they were her strength, and she was never prepared to live without them.

Hearing the sound of orbs from behind her, she quickly turned and locked eyes with her father.

She clenched her jaw before turned back around and placed the picture back on the table.

Penelope didn't know how her Aunt Phoebe could stand the power of empathy when her own pain she was feeling was enough to break her. How the hell was she supposed to handle other people's emotions as well as her own?

"I can't do this." She whispered upon feeling Leo's hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Yes you can, Nella." Leo answered his daughter. "You have the Power of Three inside of you. It's who you are, it's who you were meant to be; to become."

Penelope whipped around and scowled at her father.

"Not at the price of losing mom! Of losing our family!" She yelled.

Knick-knacks and picture frames started falling off the walls and shelves as the house began to shake.

Leo grabbed her shoulders in a firm grip until a sob finally erupted from Penelope's throat and he gathered her in his arms, bringing her to the floor.

He didn't know how long it was that he held his only child, his daughter, as she cried; as she finally began mourning her mother and aunts' deaths.

"I hate them!" Penelope cried. "They left me, I have no one now. I'm alone."

"It wasn't their choice, sweetheart. They would never have left you, but it was their time. There was nothing that could have changed that."

"But we could have tried, we still can." She realized, although it wasn't a logical idea.

Penelope tore herself from her father's arms and rushed upstairs to the attic where the Book of Shadows was.

Holding her hand above it, the pages turned at an abrupt pace.

She could hear her father orb into the attic but she didn't lose her focus on the task she was trying to complete.

"Penelope, there is nothing we can do. There's nothing that you can do." Leo told her urgently. "Even if you could, it wouldn't change the past from happening. Your mother, and Phoebe…Paige…they would still die, one way or another. It would still happen."

Nella fiercely shook her head while quickly wiping under her nose which had began to run as soon as her tears had started to fall.

"But Aunt Prue. Time reversed and…and she was alive again—"

"And she died, Nella." Her father said effectively cutting off his daughter. "Because it was her time to go…it was her destiny."

"Screw destiny!" She snarled. "I don't have anyone. Their dead!"

"I'm here." Leo told her. "I'm right here, baby. You still have me."

Penelope scoffed and a sarcastic laugh escaped her mouth as she slammed the book of spells shut.

"When Dad? When are you ever here? When _were_ you ever here? You're always up there with the Elders and the only time you come is when we called or when you had to tell Mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe something that your precious Elders needed them to know."

"Penelope…" Leo whispered. "Just go. I want to be alone."

Her father went to step towards her but she held up her hand.

"Please. Just go. I'll call if I need you."

A frown emerged on Leo's face, but he appeased his daughter and as she walked around him and to the table to grab candles, she could see and hear him orb away from the corner of her deep brown eyes.

Placing the five candles in a loose circle and quickly lighting them, Penelope began the same spell her mother had performed when her Aunt Prue had died.

She could only hope that her mother and aunts would hear her call and come to her.

"Hear these words…" She began tearfully. "Hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

Penelope watched; hope filling her chest as a warm glow formed in the circle. Only when form was taken, did disappointment take hope's place.

"Nella," Grams whispered, stepping out of the circle of candles. "You can't see them. Not yet, sweetheart."

Grams walked to her great-granddaughter, her namesake, and wrapped her in her arms before partly pulling away to wipe away her fallen tears.

"I…I don't…know…" Penelope whimpered and hiccupped through her broken words. "What am I supposed to do? I need them!"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your mother when your Aunt Prudence died. You cannot see your mother and your aunts because speaking to them, to all of them will keep them alive for you." Grams paused for a moment until she was sure that her words seeped into her great-granddaughter's head. "But you need to realize that they are gone, Penelope. If you keep holding on, it keeps you from being able to move on with your life, and if you can't move on…it keeps you from doing what you were destined for."

"I can't, I don't know how."

Grams gave a gentle smile and pulled Penelope over to the couch that after decades, still resided in the attic.

Once they were seated, Grams gathered Penelope's hands in her own.

"They are always with you, Nella. We all are." She informed. "Every witch of the Halliwell line is watching over you, since the day you were born, we have always been there. And now your mother and aunts are there with us, watching over you. You will always miss them and love them. But just because you let go and move on, it doesn't mean you are forgetting about them. And only when you move on and you come to terms with their death, can you see them."

Grams could see a calculating look in Penelope's eyes.

"I've come to terms. I've moved on." Penelope whispered, before meeting her great-grandmother's eyes. "Now I want to see them."

The old woman gave a soft chuckle knowing exactly what her great-granddaughter was thinking.

"No Penelope, you're not."

Before Grams could continue, orbs filled the room.

"It's time." Leo murmured as soon as his form was completely visible.

"Time for what?" Penelope questioned before it dawned on her what he was talking about. "But I'm not ready. I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"It's your destiny, dear." Grams whispered.

"But I'm not ready!" She argued. "I just lost my mother! They can't give me time to mourn."

"You're needed right now Penelope." Leo told his daughter. "You're the greatest source of good the world has right now. And you need to say the spell to complete your powers, to bring them to full strength."

"The Power of Three is gone, Nella. The Charmed Ones…are gone. And now it's your turn. You are the twice blessed child, the Charmed One. You and you alone now hold the Power of Three." Grams said.

Penelope shook her head and stood from the sofa, dried tears staining her cheeks.

"I don't want that kind of responsibility. I'm 17. I should be worried about school and friends. But then again I don't have any friends because my whole life has been about magic and making sure that I don't turn evil. I want to be normal, and you know what comes with being normal…being able to mourn a loved one." The teenage girl hissed.

"You're not normal, Penelope." Grams gave her a scolding look. "You are a witch! You are the first born child…the only child of a Charmed One."

The deceased Halliwell witch walked over to the Book of Shadows and opened to a page.

A page in the front of the book that once Penelope read, she would come into her powers in full.

"The world needs you, sweetheart. Innocents need you. You are their protector now. It is your job to rid the world of evil. Penelope, find it in your heart." Grams pleaded. "You know this is what you must do. It is what your mother would want you to do; it's what your aunts would want you to do. They knew it was your destiny before you were even born."

Penelope looked at her father who gave her a reassuring smile.

"When can I see them? Because I don't know if I'll ever let go."

"You will sweetheart. Maybe not now, but you will." Grams informed her, moving away from the book and allowing her great-granddaughter to take her place in front of it. "All you have to do is reword it a tad, and it will be done."

Penelope looked at her father and great-grandmother one last time before she looked at the page of the book before her.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power, bring your powers to me. I want the power. Give me the power."

And as soon as the spell was complete, Penelope could feel a warmth envelope her, if only for a moment.

It was the beginning of her destiny.

Her destiny as the Twice-Blessed Child…the Charmed One…had begun.

* * *

Some 2,500 miles away in Mystic Falls, Virginia, bodies were tossing and turning in their beds as they dreamt.

_Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon were running through the woods, twigs and branches snapping under their feet with each step they took._

_None of them with any destination in mind, but it seemed as if the dream was mapped out for them because they almost collided as they each arrived at the old Fell's Church._

_It was only days before in reality where Emily Bennett destroyed the amber crystal that would open the tomb in the same spot that the foursome was standing. _

"_What's going on?" Bonnie asked turning to Elena. "Why are we here?"_

_Elena turned towards her boyfriend Stefan for an answer, although he looked just as confused._

"_I don't know." He muttered, looking around until his eyes finally landed on his older brother._

_Damon rolled his blue eyes in an annoyed manner._

"_Why are you looking at me? I'm just as clueless as you all are."_

_It was silent for minute as they all looked around the forest, as if it would give them the answer they were desperately seeking._

"_She's coming." _

_They all turned in the direction that they heard the voice come from._

_It was the familiar voice of Emily Bennett._

"_She's coming." The ghost repeated._

_Chills fell down the foursomes spines as goose bumps marred their flesh._

"_Who?" Stefan asked. "Who's coming, Emily? Who is she?"_

_Bonnie's and Elena's hands found one another's and gave a gentle squeeze that was meant to be comforting. _

_It looked as if in any moment, Emily would begin to cry as they witnessed her eyes glass over._

"_The most powerful witch the world will have ever known."_

Four sets of eyes snapped open at exactly the same time, four bodies glistening with sweat as they jumped awake in their beds.

Four people who had no idea that three others had shared the same exact dream.

* * *

A/N: So first chapter. Constructive criticism is very welcomed, if you have any questions, review or PM me and I'd be happy to answer any of them. If you didn't read the author's note at the beginning of this chapter, I would suggest going back and reading it because it does explain some things for the story. I hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter will be out as soon as its written, probably tomorrow or the next and I'll try to make it longer.


End file.
